brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroic Vigor Calor
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This was made for one purpose only which is the 2nd Unit Contest which I also believe if I make it so wonderfully than the previous entry that I had entered in days, I will replace that with this. Meet Calor, from the Spanish-language he called as "Heat" which favored the name along quite nicely, plus with a Valor twist pun in here for later purposes which another coincidence occurred within one name! Calor will have a unique yet dramatic but shocking story as well to stir up some people in here (I hope I can though). I know what the definition of lore is, it's just people these days including GUMI has already abandoned the simplicity of the lore like cutting the theory into a full story (EX: Silvie, Haido, Feng, Fei and Fang (per star of they've both had a lore longer than you expected), Long (lore also long same as his name), well you've got what I meant), also for those who said about this is about the game itself, I am not like it. This is my original creation, not a fan or anything but purely through within my imagination, not based on any movie (well, perhaps the story and such but not with the characters) or anything. Even for GUMI itself broke the rule of the world of BF as well too with Fei and Fang's lore and Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya lore being a completely in a mysterious place apart from Grand Gaia and such. All I'm saying I just wanna block some haters out there about lore and stuff aside from the judge itself who's judging me and that's it. 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor There's an ancient tale before the fall of Gods in this world, it was said that the Hero people seek will be born and defeat the mighty evil Gods once and for all. However, long after that prediction, the Hero that they've been waiting for is nowhere to be sighted. Calor's journey began with a simple meeting of the heroic act when he spotted a large group of bandits raiding villages during his travel. With hasty act, he puts the bandits to the ground and defeats them all, from that event his name was echoed little by little. Along with his journey, he finds many errors in humanity sides such as thievery, bribery, and robbery, with that mind in his head he has no other choice but to stop it for the greater sake. His journey was changed into a chivalry quest although that being said, he still never forgets his purposes doing this journey, he still looking out for his true self while acting as a self-proclaimed hero. Somehow people are connecting Calor with the old tale of that mighty Hero since that day his name has been greatly echoed throughout the lands. Statistic Units: 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor Skills 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor Leader Skill: Passionate Hero 40% Boost to ATK and HP, Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate & BB ATK. *''10% OD Gauge Fill Rate, 150% Boost to BB ATK'' Brave Burst: Blazing Brave Heat 15 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Slightly Boost All Parameters on self for 3 turns and Gradually Heal for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''50% Boost All Parameters on self, 3000 - 3500 HP + 15% REC, 5% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Incinerating Flame 15 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Slightly Boost All Parameters to Fire Element and All Allies for 3 turns, Slightly Boost OD Gauge for 3 turns & Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''50% Boost All Parameters on Fire Element and All Allies, 100 OD Fill per turns at the end of turn, 250% Boost to BB ATK'' Quotes 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor Summon Quote: "Real man should help people in needs! That's what my parents used to say! Or something like that though..." Fusion Quote: "Yeah! another person already helped by me! But I still need to be stronger to help all of them!" Evolution Quote: "Being alone in this journey has made me mature enough to be strong and wise." Evolution Materials 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor Evolves From: Warm Flame Calor *Evolution Materials: Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Bulb, Metal Mimic *Evolution Cost: 800.000 Zel Evolves Into: Legendary Hero Calor Trivia *Vigor rhymed with Figure, just a slight differences when you pronounce it, The first letters about Vig and Fig was pronounced in the same tone but Or and Ure is different. However, it still rhymes with it. *Named Vigor who also has the same synonym as Calor which is Flame and Valor with the last letter rhymes as well. *To put it simply, Figure of Valor and Vigor of Flame (Calor)!!!